Heretofore, the assignee of the present invention has developed spark gap devices that function as electrostatic discharge protection devices. These electrostatic protection devices have a voltage versus time characteristic during discharge that is similar to the curve shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the voltage across the electrostatic protection device rises until the occurrence of a discharge event. Ionization in the gap then increases until saturation occurs. The voltage level remains generally constant until the end of the discharge event.
It is desirable to decrease the voltage required for discharge while maintaining the power loss level (or voltage level after saturation), which is the voltage difference between the generally horizontal portion of the curve and zero voltage shown in FIG. 1. However, merely decreasing the gap distance decreases the discharge voltage, and also decreases the energy dissipated during the discharge event, which is generally undesirable. It is also desirable to convert the current pulse to light and heat quickly.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a micro tube spark gap type electrostatic discharge protection device having a high frequency noncoupled starter circuit. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for an improved electrostatic discharge protection method.